Gift of Souls
by Moon Fox
Summary: A gift is awaiting Merlin as a reward for helping the Fisher King, but will his deepest secret be exposed if he receives it? Merlin/Freya
1. Prologue

Gift of Souls

Characters, setting, and history belong to other people. Just the plot bunny is mine.

Set: Post Season 4

Summery: A gift is awaiting Merlin as a reward for helping the Fisher King, but will his deepest secret be exposed if he receives it?

reveal fic Merlin/Freya

Any mistakes are my own. This fic is complete on my computer, but has not been beta'd and chapters will be uploaded over the next few days as I re-read and edit them.

*~*~*~*~*  
Prologue:

**It was Samhain Eve. Gray clouds floated lazily across the twilight sky, sometimes obscuring the rising moon and making it nearly impossible for any normal man to see his way through the forest. Luckily for Merlin, he was anything but normal. He knew the path to the lake of Avalon well, even in the gathering darkness. A small word, "léoht" and the tip of his staff, taken from the Shidhe in human form, would glow helping to guide his way. The young wizard hastened his steps, praying that he would make it to the shore of the lake in time. So focused he was on his destination that Merlin failed to notice someone was following him.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

_Her giggles, that was all he heard, the light pixie quality of the laughter that made him smile._

To the left around a large oak, he was sure that was where it was coming from, but as soon as he came around the tree there was nothing there. Now it was behind him and to the right near the patch of ferns and the downed rotting trunk of a tree. Once again there was no sign of anyone.

_"Merlin," she would call in a playful voice, barely above a whisper before she would laugh. It seemed to echo through the forest. Birds were twittering and mimicking the sound, turning him around and sending him off in another direction. _

_The warlock knew this part of the dream well and although he knew what to expect, he would send a wish to any God that might hear of the old religion and the new that the outcome would change._

_Between to Ash trees he could see the sunlight clearly; her calls were louder and closer – if he could just make it to the other side of them he could catch her. "Merlin..."_

_He dove through the break in the forest line, always expecting to be awash with sunshine and in a blink of an eye it was night and a silent wind sent a chill through his bones. The woman he sought was nowhere to be seen and the only movement came from the surface of the lake before him; rippling as if something, or someone, had just gone underwater. _

_"Freya!" He would hear himself cry out. As he turned away from the water another figure stood in his path, the clouds would darken, the wind would grow more ominous, and fear would fill Merlin. "Be careful." He heard his own words from weeks before echo through the blackness, though he did not say them now. The clouds would part and standing before him was Agravain. The look on his face blank with death, as Merlin had left him. _

_'You're Emrys!'_

_The moon would become obscured again, shadowing Agravain, and then with a shift of the wind the figure had changed and Arthur stood in its place._

Deep inside him, just before he woke, the young man knew his life was going to change.

Merlin sat up in his bed, dawn peeking through the window into his room. Drenched in sweat and shaken from the dream. For a few moments he sat in silence, recounting the dream over and over in his mind. Blinking his eyes, the servant to the King wiped his hands over his face and decided it was time to get out of bed. There were a lot of things to be done in Camelot for the coming week. A feast to prepare, a speech to write for Arthur, but first breakfast and the usual chores of polishing armor, laundry, and whatever else His Royal Pain-in-the-Arse could think of to make Merlin's life hell.

~*~*~*~

"You're awfully quiet this morning." Gaius stated before the old physician put another spoonful of the morning meal into his mouth. He chewed on it slowly, ever patient eyes watching his young ward carefully.

Merlin glanced up before his blue eyes darted back down to the bowl. The breakfast sat untouched in front of him. "It's nothing," he shook his head, "just couldn't sleep well last night." Inside he cried out to the fatherly figure before him, wanting to tell Gaius all about the dream, because he knew Gaius would understand that it wasn't just a dream. The young wizard wasn't in the mood to have the old man doting over him and worrying about what the meaning would be. The dream was prophetic, Merlin knew this, and he didn't want Gaius, still weakened from the spell in the dungeon, to fret.

The physician respected Merlin's need to keep whatever it was private, but it didn't stop his growing apprehension for the boy he'd grown to love. They ate the rest of the meal in silence before Merlin stood up and left to attend his duties to the king.

The next few days seemed to drag along slower than a snail crawling up the wall of Camelot's tallest tower. Merlin performed his duties as always, although he felt constantly distracted with memories of the nightly dreams. Arthur too, was distracted with his new marriage to Gwen and thankfully overlooked the lack of verbal sparring he normally enjoyed with his manservant. A few days before All Hallows Eve the young warlock was feeling more apprehensive than before. A sinking feeling began to gnaw its way into the pit of his stomach, his anxiety each time he saw Arthur would grow. "Merlin, get the horses and gear ready. I feel like hunting."

"Yes, sire," was all Merlin replied as he picked up Arthur's clothing.

The young king was standing at the window, looking down on his city. He noted the lack of response and turned just in time to see the door close, his servant already gone. Gwen sat at a desk nearby, "Was it just me, or... " She let the question hang in the air. Her eyes darting between the door and her husband curiosity scribed on her face.

Arthur stared at the door a few moments before replying, "Hmm, odd. Perhaps he is finally realizing that he can't have me all to myself in the mornings anymore." The king said with a heavy melodramatic sigh that elicited a giggle from his new wife. "I think a hunt will do all the men well." Despite his light humor, Arthur could feel a weight pressing on his servant and wondered privately what it was about.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

_Crack, rustle, crunch. _"Merlin, as usual, you are going to give us away. Why do I bring you along on these things anyway?" Arthur continued grumbling at his servant as they made their way through the forest. Most of the complaining was just meant as usual banter that both of the young men had gotten used to enjoying over the years.

"Sorry," Merlin whispered, somewhat nervously.

The king was about to retort to his servants lack of response when a rustling noise ahead of them caught Arthur's attention. He held a finger to his lips, and then carefully raised his crossbow aiming for a stag just appearing between the trees less than 20 yards away. The majestic animal sniffed the air, eyes wide, as it sensed for possible danger. Appearing to find nothing it began to walk slowly forward the rest of the herd following through the trees. At a signal from Arthur a few clicks and twangs and the crossbow bolts from the knights sped towards the deer, many striking true. Samhain feast would be good for the people of Camelot this year. After Morgana's troops had decimated the stores, the venison would be more than welcome for the winter.

"Well, I guess I should go gather firewood," Merlin stated with a resigned sigh.

Arthur stood, a bit dumbstruck, when Merlin quickly moved off into the forest, just as stoically as he had left with the laundry that morning.

"What did you say to him?" Gwaine queried coming up beside his king, leveling Arthur with an accusing look and a raised eyebrow.

He stood there, his mouth opening a closing like a fish, as Arthur tried to piece together what was going on. He looked over at Gwaine as the other knights came up beside them, "Is it just me thinking that there is something troubling him?"

"Gaius said he hasn't been sleeping well." Leon stated with a small shrug. Arthur looked at his knight curiously. "Everyone in Camelot has noticed something going on with Merlin; I simply decided to ask the one person that might know."

"Hmm," Arthur took the news to heart, "Gwaine, why don't you go see if he needs a hand?" He offered, knowing that of all the knights Gwaine was probably the closest friend to Merlin.

Gwaine gave the king a cocky grin and a flourished bow, "If it gets me out of bleeding and stringing up the deer, gladly!"

The forest was familiar to Merlin, as he quietly followed the game trail through the trees. His mind barely on the task of gathering wood, Merlin needed a place to think and clear his head. His time spent with Arthur was strained, but try as he might, the young warlock couldn't bring himself out the anxiety that gripped him. Each time he looked at Arthur, the dream version would come to mind. A clearing just ahead lead to a haunting view of the Perilous lands, just one of the many places where Merlin had feared Arthur would discover the secret of his magic.

As he neared the edge, Merlin's breath caught in his throat. Below him, the land that was previously barren and brown now held a hint of green life. Grass and saplings had begun to take hold, fighting for life amongst the wasteland, mosses and lichens filling in around the stumps of ancient rotted trees. Even the dark tower far out in the distance seemed to hold fewer ghosts than before. Acting on impulse he hastened his steps, forsaking the hunt for tinder complete as he practically ran down the path to the bridge that crossed into the Fisher King's lands.

Not far behind him came Gwaine, curiosity etched on his face, and his lips twitching as he looked around him. He knew that Merlin had come this way, but couldn't fathom why it would be so hard to catch up to his friend, unless the dark-haired young man was out here after more than just firewood. The knight's reaction upon seeing the valley below was no less dramatic than Merlin's had been and suddenly he had an inkling of where his friend might be heading.

Grettir stirred the pot in front of him, seeming not at all surprised when Merlin came rushing into his camp. "Ah, Magic! Once again we meet." He announced to the forest with his arms outstretched, he gave a low bow to Emrys. "Come and have a sit with me." The short man offered, gesturing to a small boulder that magically appeared.

"Hello, Grettir." Merlin answered with a smile, gladly accepting the offer. "I saw from the hill above the lands of the Fisher King."

The little man nodded, "Yes, the transformation has begun. It will be many years yet before you can reinstate it to its former glory."

"Before 'I' can…" Merlin began to question, his eyes going wide.

Grettir cut him off in a sing-song voice, "But that is neither here, nor there, nor anywhere at this time. You have come here to receive a gift we have arranged for you."

Merlin looked skeptically at the short warlock, "Most gifts, where magic is concerned, have a catch." The young man thought of his own 'gift' and the secret he kept from his best friend about it. His mind wandered to Morgana's 'gift' of prophecy and the dark path it took her down. Along with many favors from Kilgarra over the years and the prices of those – including losing the great dragon upon Camelot. "Dare I ask what this is going to cost me?"

"The price has already been paid by many of those you have assisted over the years. Be at the shore of Avalon when the veil between the worlds is thinnest. It will be there until sunrise of All Souls Day only."

Merlin raised his brow skeptically, "What is it?" He asked, trying desperately to contain the sudden jump of his heart. His dreams, the woman he loved... the fear.

"The gift is a touch of magic leftover from before the Fisher King's son, Bran the Blessed, left for Anwnn and lands beyond, with his father's cauldron." A distant look appeared in the old dwarf's eyes, "The land is healing, but cannot be fully restored until the Cauldron of Winter is returned by the heir of the Fisher King from the western lands of Summer." The short man smiled playfully as he began to disappear in front of Merlin, "Don't be late, she may wait forever on the shores of Avalon, but you might not get a chance to see her, it will depend on if you have the strength!"

"She? Grettir, what do you mean?" But the short warlock was already gone. Merlin spun around a few times looking for the trickster. His heart was beating so fast in his chest, could he really get a chance to see Freya again? He felt torn inside – the nightmares plaguing him gave a clear indication that something would happen if he went. If he tried to avoid it, he would cause it to come about in the worst possible way – a lesson the young warlock had learned the hard way. Taking a deep breath Merlin steadied himself, whatever transpired would come about, despite his protests. "Fine then! I'm taking your firewood as the price of not giving me a straight answer, Grettir!"

"…she may wait forever on the shores of Avalon, but you might not get a chance to chance to see her," Gwaine had finally reached the bridge in time to catch the last bit. Merlin didn't notice him, but the knight was certain the dwarfed man was looking straight at Gwaine before becoming invisible, "it will depend on if you have the Strength!" Last time they encountered Grettir, the roguish man remember the way he greeted Merlin and himself: 'Magic' and 'Strength'. Part of him always wondered what that was about, if he was honest with himself, deep down he knew he would find the answer.

"She? Grettir, what do you mean?" Gwaine ducked quietly and quickly into some bushes just as Merlin stood up, looking around for the now invisible bridge keeper. A frustrated Merlin began yelling about taking the firewood. After picking up the wood, Merlin stomped off – seemingly in a mindset closer to normal than he previously had been. The hidden knight bit his lip to avoid laughing at his friend. Gwaine waited to make certain the raven-haired young man was away before coming out of the bush. He nearly fell over when the dwarf appeared in front of him.

"He's going to need the strength of a true friend and the honor of a brother for what is to come. Be patient with him and follow your instinct."

"Wha…I…" Just as suddenly as he appeared, Grettir was gone again, leaving Gwaine shaking his head and blinking in disbelief. Finally he pursed his lips and exhaled in defeat. "Alrighty then, instinct trusting it is."

By the time Gwaine made it back to the camp, Merlin was already working with a few other servants on the evening meal and preparing the meat for transport back to Camelot. "Whatever you said to him, seems to have worked." Arthur stated, coming up behind him. He gave Gwaine a pat on his shoulder before moving off to supervise the progress of the work. The scruffy knight put on his best smile, hiding well the fact he didn't actually accomplish his mission.

Moving over to Merlin, he nudged his friend, "You and me need to have a talk soon," He whispered.

"Oh?" The dark haired young man looked up curiously, "about?"

"Courage, Strength, and Magic," Gwaine looked pointedly Merlin. The two stared at each other for a moment. The knight squeezed Merlin's shoulder reassuringly, "Not here or now, but soon."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Back in Camelot the streets were bustling with activity. Mummers performed in any space they could find, the actual feast and celebration of Samhain wasn't to start until tomorrow. The fall air was crisp and humming with life. Autumn golds and oranges mixed well with the red banners of the Pendragon that flew from castle walls, the sounds and smells of the market filled the lower town courtyard. A young man had set about on errands for his mentor, his king, and the kitchen staff, yet found himself mesmerized at one particular cart by a small ring of silver. Typically observant of everything that happened around him, Merlin jumped out of his skin, nearly dropping the ring when a strong hand clamped itself onto his shoulder.

"What are you doing, Merlin?" Sir Elyan's voice asked with playful accusation.

The warlock recovered quickly and smarted off to the knight, "Oh I don't know, shopping for food and spiced to fill your bellies tomorrow. Although, Elyan, you might want to take it a bit easy tomorrow, you'll be looking like the King soon." He smiled teasingly at Gwen's brother, glancing down at his stomach for added effect. A few other knights stood around, all enjoying a good laugh. Only one seemed to notice as Merlin put the ring back while he spoke. "Shouldn't you all be patrolling or something useful, like knights are supposed to be doing?" Merlin and the knights moved off together, deeper into the market square, bantering and yelling at each other.

Gwaine lingered for a moment as the others left. He snatched up the ring Merlin had dropped back in the merchant's cart. It was a simple silver ring with a sunburst etched roughly on one side, crudely made, "how much for this?"

"'Tis only a crown, sire." He gave the knight a toothless smile.

"BAH! It's only worth half that," he grumbled, fishing in his coin purse and producing a coin. If he wasn't in a hurry to catch up to the others, Gwaine might have haggled. Instead he flipped the coin to the merchant, casting the old man a dirty glance, and hurried back to join his companions.

* * *

"Ah, Guias!" Arthur called out from down the hall. The court physician stopped and waited for the young king to catch up to him. "Have you seen Merlin today?"

"I regret to say, Sire, I have not. He was gone before I woke, I presumed he was running errands for you." The old man said, concern for his ward filling his eyes.

"I hope he didn't run off to the tavern, we have the feast this evening, and my favorite shirt needs cleaned and pressed!" Arthur was in a true state of frustration. Of all the days his manservant could have chosen to disappear, why did it have to be when something important was happening? "Fine then, I'll just have to find… George," he spat out the name of his other servant. "If you see that idiot Merlin, let him know he will be spending a full day in the stocks for this!"

Arthur stormed back to his quarters, nearly running into Gwaine around a corner. "Gwaine, good. You know all the taverns around, right?"

"Um… yeah I suppose so…" the knight answered, caught off-guard by the question.

"Good, I need you to go find that lazy idiot who calls himself my manservant! It seems like every time something important is happening he runs off to the tavern. No doubt it was your influence that started the trend! How am I supposed to be presentable for the feast when Merlin is nowhere to be found?"

Gwaine bit his bottom lip and winced, "I don't think he'll be in a tavern, Sire." His mind racing back to the overheard conversation a few days before, "but I believe I know where he might be."

"Very well then," the King spoke with a dark tone, "You go and get him and bring him back here by tonight."

"If he is where I think he might be, we should be back by tomorrow sometime."

Arthur sighed in exasperation, "So be it, have him back here by tomorrow, or you will be joining him in the stocks. And make sure he's ready to explain things to me."

* * *

He was nearly out of breath as he stumbled the last few feet through the brush to the lakeshore. It was already well past midnight, Grettir said the gift would be waiting for him until the sunrise – but no longer. Sitting in the moonlight, arms wrapped around her legs, tears silently falling from the dark brown eyes, was the woman of his dreams. "Freya!" He whispered between gasps of air as he came to a halt beside her, dropping his rucksack.

"OH!" She squealed in surprise, "I thought you weren't going to make it!" Freya threw her arms around Merlin's neck. They held each other tightly on the dark shore of the Lake of Avalon, both knowing this could be their only time together. After a few heartbeats Merlin pulled back a bit, cupping the face of the young woman he felt so deeply for. They gazed longingly into each other's eyes, faces tilted and moving closer together, slowly. Lips parting slightly as they neared…

"WHOAA! Ahh!" And someone came crashing down the bank.

Merlin spun, unconsciously pushing his love behind him, the staff in his hand extending towards the figure. Terror and shock coursed through his veins, pushed by the adrenaline of the moment. The golden glow of his eyes sending magic into the staff and lighting the area in front of him, "GWAINE!?"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"Merlin! Fancy meeting you out here! I told ya, we needed to have a talk, mate." The fallen knight grinned innocently before attempting to blow some of his disheveled hair out of his eyes. He could see the fear building in the wizard's eyes as the golden glow of magic subsided. Gwaine's heart felt like it was going to burst out his chest. Since the hunt, and even before, he suspected Merlin of some magic, but the full realization of how powerful the ungainly servant to the king was didn't sink in until it was literally staring him in the face. Licking his lips the brown haired knight sat up slowly, "Just swear to me you're not in league with that witch Morgana, are ya?"

"GODS NO!" The raven haired man objected to even the idea of such an accusation. "I have done everything I could to work against her without finding myself atop a pyre in the courtyard."

Having been on the receiving end of the late king's wrath himself, Gwaine could fully respect the statement. The knight's gut instinct said Merlin was telling the truth. "Alrightly then, good enough for me!" He stood up, back to his happy-go-lucky self. Brushing his trousers off as if it was nothing, "So, you just came out here to meet a beautiful young lady, eh?"

He tipped a nod to the girl cowering behind Merlin, gracing Freya with his most flirtatious smile. He was pleasantly surprised to receive a shy smile and hint of a giggle from her. Merlin, however was not as accommodating. The wizard roughly grabbed Gwaine by the arm and began to lead him away from the beach.

"Please, Gwaine, I don't have time to explain it all now. Tonight may be the only time I can see her…" he pleaded.

"I know friend, I heard the short guy saying something about it."

"You heard?!" Merlin's eyes went wide; before he could inquire any more about it Gwaine grabbed the wizard's hand placing a small metal circle in his palm. Merlin looked down to see the ring he had been eyeing up in the market. His mouth opened and closed, as he tried to find the words to thank the man who had been his friend for many years.

"You two kids have a good night; we can talk in the morning." Gwaine began to turn and go back through the woods to the horses.

"Gwaine, wait!" Merlin called after him. "Since you're here, I might as well introduce you." The warlock winced inwardly, secretly wondering if he was doing the right thing. Gwaine came bouncing back, brushing past Merlin. "Freya, this Sir Gwaine of Camelot, one of my closest friends. Gwaine, this is …" He took a deep breath; his heart opened "my love, Freya."

Gwaine took her hand gently as Freya gave him a small curtsey. He thought of a few teasing remarks, however seeing the look of pure romance in Merlin's eyes as he said her name, the rogue nobleman kept them to himself, "He's lucky to have such a pretty girl."

"Thank you, Sir Gwaine. He is truly lucky to have such a good friend as well, I'm sure." She looked just past the knight, her features mirroring Merlin's in adoration and love.

"Gwaine actually got this for you, erm for me, I mean…" Merlin said enthusiastically, remembering the ring in his hand. Sheepishly, he looked down, "I saw it in the market, but I couldn't afford it. I… uh… Freya, will you marry me?"

Taking a step back, Gwaine dropped Freya's hand. He held his breath watching the interaction between the couple.

Freya gasped, tears forming in her eyes born of sadness and joy. "Merlin…we can't!" She finally stated.

"Why not? It's not like I will ever find someone else, I love you, Freya. We are proof that even the veil between the worlds can't keep us apart." Merlin pleaded with her, grasping her hands in his own. "Give me one good reason, other than the obvious, why we shouldn't? Or else, just say 'yes'."

Brown eyes darted back and forth, from the raven-haired boy, now grown into a man, and the brunette in the crimson dress standing by the lake shore under the full moon. Gwaine finally released his breath when Freya nodded her assent. Her face breaking into a glorious smile as Merlin slipped the ring onto her slender finger.

"Freya, I swear to you, on this holy night I will love you forever. Even though we are separated and may never see one another again, I will not forsake you, or ever forget you. Your love gives me a reason to go on with my life every day." Magic began to fill the night, a wind seemed to swirl around the three people, yet never appeared to touch them as the power grew. Leaves danced, and the trees swayed with happiness.

"Merlin, you have always and ever been nothing but kind. You alone gave me hope that I could be cared for again, and loved. Though you may not see me, I am always with you, in your heart, as you are in mine. Now and forever I will love you. I would be so proud to be your wife."

Only moments ago, a gangly young man, barely more than a boy stood before her, awkward and clumsy, impulsive and unsure of himself. As she spoke a visible change in his demeanor took place and the wise man that resided deep in his subconscious filled him. Merlin stood a bit taller, a bit stronger, and more certain of his decisions and his destiny than he had ever felt before.

Just about to sneak away, and feeling a bit awkward, something flew by Gwaine's head. At first he thought they were being swarmed by fireflies coming out of the lake, but as more of them drew closer he saw the faces and bodies attached to the wings looked human, not insect. They seemed to flutter just out of reach, but he could feel a sense of malice coming from them as the sidhe moved into their battle formations. Next, the water itself appeared to rise up in shimmering prismatic drops, and move towards them, some of the droplets nudging the fairy-like beings and pushing them away. His hand instinctively went for his sword, unsure of what he could accomplish with it, but following the advice of Grettir; it seemed like the right thing to do; using his strength to protect the young couple from the creatures in the night as they spoke their vows to each other.

The young warlock could sense in the back of his mind, the battle that began to wage around them, but nothing could tear his eyes away from the woman before him. His eyes glowed briefly as a spell was cast from his heart, not of conscious thought, but from the depths of his being and his want to protect the woman before him. Her eyes rose to meet his and she smiled knowingly. On the shore of the blessed lake in a place out of time in a space between the worlds they spoke the sacred vows of marriage, fully binding their souls together for all eternity.

"I, Merlin, in the name of the spirit that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee Freya to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in life and …beyond," He chuckled at the irony of the words he spoke, "where we shall meet, remember, and love again."

Freya stood before him, hands in his. She squeezed gently and repeated his vow back to him meaning every word as deeply as he did. "I, Freya, in the name of the spirit that resides within us all, by the love that resides within my heart, take thee, Merlin Ambrosius, Dragonlord, son of Balinor, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit to be my chosen one. To desire and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again."

Something in the recesses of his mind stirred as she named him in her vows, he brushed it aside for later only wishing to live in the moment and surrender to his desire for her. He kissed her hand, on which he had placed the ring. His hands then slid up her arms to catch around Freya's back, pulling her closely to him, he bent down and kissed her, pouring all his love into that one movement.

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye, Gwaine spotted one of the sidhe as it dove for pair. His sword swung up, catching the creature with the flat of his blade and sent it spiraling out into the lake. He watched the glowing body hit the surface and skip off like a well-polished stone – two, no make that three times- before it splashed into the water. Gwaine's face brightened as he realized the game was afoot and he began assisting the water and leaves in keeping the magical, evil little bug-beings at bay.

He heard Freya speaking softly, but couldn't understand the words as the buzzing of wings intensified. Gwaine became so focused on his sport of Fairy batting that he barely registered another presence, familiar in battle, joining them in the fight to protect the lovers.

* * *

A/N - the vows are a slightly varied version of one I found online under a search of Medieval Wedding Vows. I hope you are all enjoying reading this as I have been having writing it! I need to do another read-through of the next chapter, but it should be up by tomorrow! Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

After a while the Sidhe finally seemed to give up the battle and return to the lake without the help of Gwaine's sword or the other elements forcing them away. Sweat poured down his face, his hair soaked with perspiration. A few nicks and scrapes dotted his arm and neck, where the fairy folk had managed to get through. He took a deep breath, letting out a heavy sigh, willing his heart to slow. The water drops faded away back towards the lake, the leaves gently drifting to the ground. Taking a look around the lake shore, the glow of pre-dawn slowly creeping into the world, the other who had joined him stood by, sword still out. Gwaine held out his hand and Lancelot took it in a hearty handshake, looking just as battle worn. It had been a great fight.

It took mere seconds for Gwaine's brain to catch up to his actions. "BLOODY FREAKING HELL!" He squealed, jumping backwards, sword instantly in a defensive position. "You're dead! Dammit, Merlin!" He called out, eyes darting around the shoreline unable to find the warlock or his bride.

"Wait, am I dead?" He didn't think any of the sidhe managed to mortally wound him, fear clouded his eyes as he looked to his companion, a former Knight of Camelot.

Lancelot chuckled softly, shaking his head, "Yes I am, and no you are not, my friend." Sheathing his sword, he held out his hands in a peaceful gesture, "I was only allowed to come through from the lands of the dead to assist you in protecting Merlin."

"Where the hell IS Merlin?" Gwaine asked suspiciously.

"They are between the worlds for the moment, he will return soon. You should go check on the horses. I will stand watch until the sun rises, then I will return to my rest." Gwaine inhaled deeply through flared nostrils, his instinct telling him that he shouldn't fear, but his brain battling the disbelief of what stood before him. Morgana had summoned the dead before, the logical piece of mind warned Gwaine this could be another one of her tricks as the memories from the battle began to piece together. Lancelot had been on the inner circle of protective magic. Also, things about the last time the knights had met never seemed to fit properly with the man who stood before him now.

He heard one of the horses nickering just beyond the trees. His breath came out in a shaky sigh before he finally nodded to the ghost, "Blimey, everyone is going to call me mad for even thinking this is all possible, or maybe I'm just really hammered." He remembered he had a wineskin of mead back with the gear.

Lancelot chuckled and commented as if he could read his companions mind, "Go get your drink. Merlin will be here when you return."

Nodding his head slowly in confusion, Gwaine started off through the woods, he turned slightly when he heard Lancelot call out to him one last time, "When you see Merlin, give him a message for me? Tell him 'Thank you'." Gwaine nodded again disappearing into the forest.

* * *

Hidden in a pocket of space and time, surrounded by old magic, the lovers lay side by side. They could feel more than see the approaching dawn. Long dark curls lay softly covering Merlin's bare chest like a blanket, he could feel his new bride's breath on his skin. She played absently with the loose drawstring of his trousers. He wrapped long arms tighter around her, trying desperately to push away the sadness that threatened to overwhelm him. "I don't ever want this night to end." He spoke softly.

"Nor do I, my love." Freya sighed and pushed herself up reluctantly. "Here, take this," she removed the band of silver from her finger and held it out to Merlin.

He glanced at it, "It is yours, I…"

"I can't take it back with me. Keep it close to you, to remind you of me. Please?" She begged softly.

Tears threatened to fall from the crystal blue eyes as he took it, his hand trembling. He sat up to meet her in another kiss, full of heat and passion.

"Ahem!"

Startling them out of the moment, Merlin looked up to see Grettir standing nearby, looking away modestly. "Good morning to you as well!" Merlin rolled his eyes, frustrated by the interruption. Sarcasm dripping from his words. Freya pursed her lips and grabbed for her discarded dress. "And what can we do for you today?"

"Other than say 'Thank you for giving us this night'." The lady chided her husband.

The dwarf chuckled, keeping his back turned. Merlin did up his pants, but made no move to cover himself otherwise, while Freya quickly donned her gown, once belonging to the lady Morgana. "I am merely here to congratulate the new couple. I trust you had a pleasant night?"

Casting an adoring look at his bride, "Indeed we did! Now what do you want?" In that moment, Merlin was willing to pay whatever the cost for the magic that brought him and Freya together again, but he wasn't going to let the tricky bridge-keeper know the fact outright.

Grettir glanced cautiously out of the corner of his eye; seeing the lady dressed he turned towards them. "I want only what I have expressed to you before however, that will wait for another day. This morning I have only come to deliver a message. A present for the newlyweds if you will. What transpired this night did not go unnoticed and has strengthened the path of the destiny you must follow, young magician. The old Gods are pleased and have offered a sort of extension to the previous arrangement."

The newlyweds eyes met, hearts pounding as Grettir continued, he looked between them and felt a pang of guilt that he wasn't going to give them exactly what they wished for. "You will have once a year together when the walls between life and death grow thin, on this day from sunrise to sunrise at this place, until you," his eyes rested on Merlin and he paused until he was certain he had the warlock's attention, "Until you cross the veil."

Merlin let out a heavy sigh, chastising himself for hoping that Freya could be free of the lake. His hand tightened around the ring. It was more than he had expected, but not as much as he truly wanted. Freya sat down behind him, encircling his shoulders with her arms. He leaned back into her, grateful for the strength she lent him. "Thank you, Grettir," he managed to whisper, the tears once again threatening to overtake him.

The bridgekeeper bowed and began to fade away in his usual fashion, "Dawn is coming, and your future awaits, filled with Magic!"

* * *

Battle scars crisscrossed the back of the shirtless young wizard sitting beside the lake. Gwaine couldn't remember ever having seen Merlin without at least a tunic on – now he began to understand why. It was the marked skin of a man who had seen many battles, not of a clumsy servant. The knight studied his friend from a distance. There was so much about him that Gwaine didn't know. How many times had the two of them fought side by side, or run from a bar fight, or just sat drinking with Merlin quietly listening as Gwaine told stories of his many conquests in the matters of gambling and women? How many secrets did the gangly young man keep hidden so well behind those kind-hearted blue eyes? He could almost hear the wizard telling King Arthur that he had 'no idea how many times I've saved you'. It became a joke amongst the knights – a servant who saved the king while hiding behind a tree… How true were those words? There was no sign of the girl or the ghost as Gwaine finally approached Merlin cautiously.

One leg stretched out in front of him, the other one folded up, Merlin's hands and chin resting on the knee as he stared out at the water. Silent tears fell from his eyes. He sniffled, quickly wiping the wetness away when he heard Gwaine coming towards him. The knight sat down beside him on the sand.

"So, uh, where's the new Mis'ess?" Gwaine asked, unsure of how to begin the conversation.

"Freya…" Merlin started and took a deep breath, willing his tears to stop and his voice to remain steady. "She, uh, died. A few years back, from a curse. I held her on this very shore as she took her last breath," His eyes downcast, fingers tracing nonsensical patterns in the sand trying to find the right words. "We were going to run away together. Build a home, by a lake, with mountains, a couple of fields and a couple of cows."

Merlin smiled at the memory. Gwaine's jaw dropped at the confession, his brain truly on overload.

"I never thought I would see her again. Now," the wizard proclaimed quietly, "I'll get to see her once every year, thanks to Grettir and you."

A lump caught in the knight's throat seeing the emotions play out on Merlin's face, "So, I guess I owe you an explanation?" Merlin reached for his tunic and pulled it over his head.

Gwaine shrugged, sitting quietly for a moment. He then nudged Merlin with his elbow, "Or a few … dozen pints of ale to make me believe last night was all part of one HELL of drunken stupor." Laughter of the two men echoed across the lake shore and the warlock began telling the knight of Camelot his deepest secret.


	7. Chapter 6

Merlin and Gwaine walked down the stone corridor in the castles royal quarters, both silently lost in their own thoughts. Old habits were hard to break and Merlin nervously chewed on the sides of his fingernails. Suddenly the dark haired young man did a quick about face, "this is a bad idea!"

Gwaine grabbed Merlin's arm and spun him back around, bringing them both to halt face to face. "Maybe, but you know how I like playing the odds," the scruffy looking knight said with a grin. "I'll be right there with ya, and the horses are ready if we need to make a break for it. Just jump out the window and we'll be on our way out of this place." During the trip back to Camelot the knight finally convinced Merlin that Arthur, of all the people in the kingdom, deserved to hear the truth about his servant. "Uther is no longer in power, and the Princess hasn't killed anyone JUST for magic… yet. Hey, wasn't it you who convinced me that Arthur was a great guy and I should give him a chance? Now it's my turn to return the favor! It's not like he'll throw you in the stocks for this right?"

Glaring at the knight with a look of sarcastic disbelief, "Maybe not for the magic, but he'll certainly find other reasons, I'm sure!" Merlin finally sighed and allowed his companion to lead him on to the King's chambers. Once there, it took the wizard a few false starts before he finally knocked lightly on the door. "Well, looks like he's not in, guess we'll come back later." He spoke quickly and attempted to run again, only to have Gwaine grab the back of his collar just as the door opened.

"Ah, finally," Arthur spoke curtly, "come inside." The King turned, expecting the two men to follow after. They came in cautiously trailing Arthur to his desk on the other side of his quarters. Gwaine guided Merlin to one of the seats, and then took the other chair for himself. He patted his friend on the arm in a gesture of support. Once Arthur took his own seat he looked over them both, his eyes carefully guarding his thoughts. "So, Merlin, are you ready to tell me what's been going on with you? And why the hell you would leave me alone with a room full of nobles at a feast?"

"Well, sire, if you're giving me a choice then… not really?" He gave Arthur a hopeful grin, "I could just get back to my duties and tell you another time, if it's all the same to you." Gwaine's look, more than Arthur's kept the warlock in his seat. A heavy sigh and his gaze fell to the floor, Merlin knew, despite his own desire and fear; the time to come clean with the king was at hand.

The three men sat in silence for a few long moments. Gwaine's eyes darting between the King and his servant; Arthur studying the raven-haired young man, and Merlin staring at his own feet, his fingers toying with a silver ring in his pocket. Freya made him promise to keep it with him, always, to remind him that when there seemed to be nothing else, she would be with him. Finally, the warlock nodded to himself and spoke in a voice barely above a whisper, "I have magic."

"Not this again, Merlin. Seriously, you have magic?" The King inquired raising his chin slightly. "No, it couldn't be that you ran off to meet a girl or something simple and ordinary like that, could it now?"

"Oh will you come off it and just believe me for once you arrogant prick! Yes, there was a girl, but that's not the point! What I mean is, I can do magic. I was born with magic, and I have been using it for years to try and keep you… and everyone in Camelot safe." Merlin blurted out finally. Blue eyes met hazel, pleading silently for forgiveness and acceptance.

Arthur sat back in his chair, studying his manservant for a moment before glancing out the window. A heavy sigh through pursed lips escaped the King, "I know."

"What?!" Both Gwaine and Merlin exclaimed simultaneously. The young warlock nearly bolted out of his seat, "What the hell do you mean 'you know'?" He demanded.

"Don't be such a simpleton, this is MY kingdom, and I know everything that goes on here." The look on his servant's face was priceless! Arthur grinned and gave a soft chuckle. "What I mean is- I have known since you burst into the council chamber proclaiming that it was you who healed Gwen's father with magic years ago. I may be a 'clot-pole' and a 'dollop-head' much of the time, but I also do pay attention to what happens around me. As I have said before you are horrible at keeping secrets, Merlin."

Merlin fell back in his chair his mind digesting the revelation that the man he had tried the hardest to keep his secret from had known for years. "Why then, did you let me think I was keeping it from you, you prat?"

Folding his hands together on the desk, Arthur leaned forward, "To see just how long you could hold out, you idiot." The two men glared at each other for a few moments. Arthur was the first to blink. when the King spoke again, his voice held a more serious tone. "First, I suppose it was because of my father. Then so many things have happened since his death, I just never really took time to process what this could mean to our situation. Now, however, I will have to deal with this."

"Couldn't we just keep it secret, like you both, obviously, have?" Gwaine spoke up finally.

"Unfortunately, no," Arthur replied, Merlin shook his head silently agreeing with the King. "Things are going to need to change in Camelot, for the moment we will try to keep this between us; however, I know it won't stay that way for long." He stood up and walked over to the window, looking out on the castle yard below. "Gwaine, leave us please," Arthur said in a voice that offered no room for argument.

The scruffy knight looked at his friend, wanting to help protect him. Merlin smiled weakly and nodded towards the door. Gwaine stood, giving a short bow to the King before reluctantly leaving. He would have to let the two sort it out for themselves. "Holler if you need me, Merlin. Remember, I have the horses already waiting outside."

* * *

Gwaine was pacing outside the King's chambers. He was ready for a drink and some sleep, the last two days had been filled with a hard ride to catch up to his friend then a battle against some awnry bug men, followed by an overload of information that was sure to be the death of him on the ride back to Camelot.

_"I think you should tell him"_

_"No, I don't think so."_

_"Yes, you need to."_

_"…not happening."_

_"Tell him."_

_"Why?"_

_"He deserves to know"_

_"Not a good enough reason."_

_"You deserve to be free of the burden, mate. Maybe he'll make you an honorary knight?"_

_"HA! That'll be the day."_

_"Ok, so that was a stretch, I admit."_

_"I'm not ready yet."_

_"You're more ready than you think. So just tell him."_

_Merlin glared at his best friend, allowing a slight glow to enter his eyes as a threat. The knight snickered and continued on._

_"If you don't, I'll run up a tab in every tavern from here to Lot's kingdom and give them your name!"_

_"You bloody well do that as it is!"_

_"Well, I can't argue with that. I still think the Princess would do well to hear it from you."_

_"If I say 'I'll think about it' will you come off it already?"_

_"It's a step in the right direction but, nope."_

And thus continued the conversation for nearly the entire ride back to the city between the two friends.

By the time they reached the gates, Gwaine had accomplished the impossible. He escorted Merlin to the King's chambers and after a few minutes of tense conversation, was ordered to leave. Now he found himself worrying like a mother hen over the fate of his companion behind the door. Questioning his own actions of pushing Merlin to speak with Arthur.

"I heard you had returned," Gwen stated as she approached the royal chambers. "Did you manage to find my husband's wayward servant?"

"I did, my Lady," Gwaine offered the queen a bow.

Laughing, the former maid waved his courtesy off, "I don't believe I will ever get used to that."

"My mother never did," he replied without thinking.

The queen looked at him curiously, "You've never spoken of your mother before. She was a Lady?"

Gwaine berated himself for mentioning it. He played his cards close to the vest when it came to questions about his family. Luckily for him, he was saved from any further inquiry when the door opened and a dumbstruck looking Merlin appeared. He closed the door behind him, pure shock written all over his face. "I've been sacked!" He stated upon seeing the questioning looks of his two best friends. Slowly he began walking down the hall heading to his chambers, leaving the two there staring in his wake.

"I'm going to go speak with my husband." Guinevere stated determination and a hint of anger crossing her face.

"Right, I'll go after Merlin." Gwaine nodded.

* * *

Gwen knocked lightly on the door to Gaius's chambers. The door already slightly ajar, she pushed it open to find the core of Arthur's knights scattered and hovering in the room. Word got around fast about Merlin being fired as the King's manservant, no one except George seemed overly happy about the news. Merlin sat at the table, his head down and face covered. He refused to tell anyone else what had transpired. They grilled Gwaine, who simply shrugged and kept his mouth shut.

"Merlin, are you all right?" Gwen asked coming into the room without an invitation. She sat down on the bench next to dark-haired man. "Arthur wouldn't tell me what happened, whatever did you do to get fired? If it's about yesterday, I'm sure that if you tell him why and give him some time, Arthur will come to his senses."

"It's alright, I'm not really that upset by it." He finally raised his head looking first at Gaius, then Gwaine and shrugged with a hint of a grin, "It could have been much worse."

Gwaine snorted down a laugh and nodded his head in full agreement. Gaius clicked his tongue disapprovingly. Although, he hadn't a clue as to what transpired between the young men over the past few days, knowing his young apprentice as he did and the power he held, it could have been anything. Merlin could feel his mentor's stare, and knew that if the others weren't hovering so close, a good stern lecture would have ensued.

"I don't suppose it would do any good, as your queen to order you to tell me what this is all about?" Gwen scolded the men.

"Sorry, your highness, orders from his royal pompous ass and all that." Gwaine winked with a grin.

Arthur chose this moment to burst through the door, "What the hell have you two been telling people?" He demanded glaring at Gwaine and Merlin.

They looked at each other confused then both stared back at the king, "Nothing." Merlin protested his innocence, completely unsure of what the King was referring to.

"And how did they all find out?" He motioned to the other knights in the room.

"I heard it from Elyan," Percival offered.

"I found out from Leon," Elyan stated, looking perplexed.

Arthur's eyes went to his oldest knight, "And where did you hear it?"

Leon gulped visibly, "I was in the kitchens talking with one of the maids who said she heard it from George."

A collective groan emanated from the room as everyone there put together the missing piece. Except Merlin who seemed to be coming out of his shocked state, completely amused that it wasn't his fault.

The king growled through clenched teeth, "That man is not getting your job." He took a deep long breath attempting to regain his composure, "Merlin, come here. You understand the reason I can no longer employ you as my manservant right?" Arthur whispered guardedly.

"Uh...sure, maybe," he started, his head bobbing back and forth as he thought about it, "Well, um, no, not really."

Arthur bit his bottom lip grumbling about the 'idiot'. "Merlin, you are going to be far too busy to attend to my needs. I am charging you with studying all you can from Gaius and whomever you see fit. I trust you, Merlin, as much as I trust everyone in this room, perhaps even more so. Gaius is not going to be around forever, and I will need someone versed in things like magical creatures, items, those who use magic, and history of the kingdom to help advise me in the coming years. I want that to be you, Merlin."

Merlin's eyes locked on Arthur's as it all began to make sense. The man born deep in the warlock's soul the previous night on the lake stood in his place now, at least for the moment. "What? You couldn't have just said that from the beginning, now could you! Instead I get 'Merlin, you obviously don't have time for me, so I'm just going to sack you." He spat crossly, a hint of laughter in touching his blue eyes.

"IDIOT!"

"Dollophead."

"CLOTPOLE!"

"I've warned you, that's my word!"

"Fine…" The King thought for a moment, his eyes narrowing and a mischievous grin cutting across his face, "Arthur."

Merlin's eyes went wide, his jaw dropping as he feigned hurt from the insult, "That was low… and also my word."

"Well at least they've returned to some semblance of normalcy," muttered Gaius to the others on opposite side of the room.

* * *

The End...

A/N: First off a big thank you to all who have read and reviewed, followed, Favorited Knowing that this story was appreciated makes it worth so much more than just the joy I feel from writing it. I know it was sort of short, however it is just my first jump back into writing and I wanted to keep it fairly simple.

I have 2 different epilogues written that can be teasers to a sequel. I will post one of them when I get closer to posting the next story... and I figure out which way I want to go first.

Editing note: my spelling of Gaius and Shidhe slipped in the middle of the story - I will be going in and correcting them at a later date.

So... no to decide do I want plot A - which stays in Merlin-verse, plot B - which also stays in Merlin-verse, or plot C which is a crossover? hmm guess you will all have to just wait and see :-)

Thanks again for reading!

Moonfox


End file.
